


Damn Oblivious

by LeeLi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, the rest of the members are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLi/pseuds/LeeLi
Summary: Daehwi helps out your new band members more and that makes you feel like he's avoiding you. Enter Guanlin, with his hyungs anda plan.





	Damn Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Okkaaayyyy, now this was supposed to be posted before Wanna One's disbandment (still crying internally) but I couldn't make it so I decided to post it Daehwi's b'day but also didn't make it so here I am posting it now.  
> Happy Belated B'day Daehwi!!!!!!

“Ugh I just can’t get this step right!”

Your voice echoed off the walls of the practice room as you started pacing around.

“Maybe I should give up.”  
“Now, is that (y/n) I hear, saying she wants to give up?”

The sudden voice made you jump.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you jump like that since the hyungs found out you liked Daehwi hyung.”

You blushed as you looked Guanlin in the eye.

“Yah, Lai Guanlin, Daehwi has nothing to do with this.”  
“Actually, he does have something to do with this, he’s the reason your backing out. Also, what happened to the honorifics?”  
“Sorry, I forgot Guanlin sunbaenim. How did you know it was about Daehwi?”  
“Well, it was pretty obvious. I mean, you are officially debuting, congrats by the way, you get along with your new members. Daehwi hyung suddenly becomes a bit too attached to your new members and helping them with practice more than you. And, you also feel he’s completely ignoring you because he doesn’t do that with you.”  
“What the, you began.” “Nevermind.”  
“So, was I right?”  
“You can tell by the look on my face Guanlin sunbaenim.”  
“Oh, I was right.’  
“Yes, now that your right, can you tell me why your bothering me in the first place?”  
“Simple, my easily frustrated dongsaeng, I am going to help you with dance moves and hopefully make Daehwi hyung confess cause you are definitely not doing it.”  
“What, I can confess alright.” You retorted.  
“Yeah, by confess you mean walking up to him and before he sees you, you run away. Yep, that’s confessing alright.”  
“Alright, you got me. Wait, what do you mean making Daehwi sunbaenim confess? He doesn’t even like me.”  
“Oh (y/n), the both of you are really really REALLY oblivious.”  
You just looked at him, not understanding. (Let’s just pretend the (y/n) is really dumb in terms of love, please don’t bash me in the coments.)  
“Nevermind, let’s get started, show me your dance practice.”

You turned on the music and started dancing, towards the end of the song, you mixed up the moves and groaned in frustration.

“See, that’s what I can’t get right!” You complained.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about your dance. I know it’s your debut but you deserve some rest. And speaking of rest, you need some now. And I know I said I was gonna help you but tomorrow morning, ok?”  
“Ok Guanlin sunbaenim, thanks.”  
“Your welcome kiddo.”

The next morning, your practicing while waiting for Guanlin to show up when you hear a familiar voice calling out for him.

“Guanlin, I’m here. What did you want to talk to me about?”

You freeze when Daehwi comes into view and so does he.

“Um, you started, Guanlin sunbaenim isn’t here Daehwi sunbaenim.”  
“Uh yeah, umm, he told me to come here, he said he wanted to tell me something.”

You were confused as this was the time Guanlin told you to show up.

“But, Guanlin sunbaenim told me to come here because he wanted to help me with my dance moves for debut.”

Daehwi looked a bit hurt as you finished your sentence since you always asked him for help with dance practice but he quickly covered it up with a confused face.  
But, before he could say anything, both of you heard the door locking.  
He set us up, both of you said (at the same time I might add)  
You decided to take this opportunity to confront Daehwi.

“Daehwi sunbaenim, why have you been avoiding me?” Deep down, you were afraid that he knew about your feelings for him.

Daehwi looked shocked as you said that but decided he better fess up before it got worse.

“I um……I didn’t mean to avoid you it was just that,” he stopped, not knowing how to continue. “I don’t know why I did that, I was just afraid of destroying our friendship because……… I like you.”

Your heart stopped as you heard those words, it couldn’t be….right?

“Wait, you like me? As in like me more than a friend type of like me?”

Daehwi’s face turned pale as he thought you didn’t like him back so he started sprouting nonsense about his confession when you suddenly cut him off.

“I like you too Daehwi sunbaenim.”

Daehwi smiled when he heard you say that, so he gathered his courage again and asked you on date.

“So, do you wanna go on a date with me?"

You smiled as he said that. “Of course”

You both smiled at each other before you realized that 1.you both were locked in the practice room and 2.there’s a big possibility that Daehwi’s band members were listening in.

“Okay Guanlin sunbaenim, you can unlock the door now.”

Both of you hear stumbling and not so quiet whispers of the rest of the Wanna One members before hearing the door click open.  
You and Daehwi walk out hand in hand and when the rest of the them see the both of you, they tease Daehwi about getting a girlfriend.

“So, you start, why are you so free that you can eavesdrop on us?”

They were gonna answer when all of you heard shouting coming from the one and only Yoon Jisung.

“Yah, just because this was everybody’s plan except Daehwi’s doesn’t’ mean you all can skip dancing practice just to spy on them!"

Jisung’s footsteps were getting closer and before you could say anything else they were running away to hopefully, avoid Jisung oppa’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you all have a great day ahead. I still cannot believe that there are literally no Reader/ Daehwi fics. Not even one! So, here I am contributing my story. I know it sucks a bit, I'm quite new to this story thing.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments, whichever you prefer, or don't if you don't want to.
> 
> I'll see ya'll in the story I post.  
> Bye Bye Now.


End file.
